The invention relates to a drawer with metal side walls to which a front plate is fastened by holding means, at least one strip of plastics material being fastened to the outer side of each drawer side wall and inserted into grooves of the drawer side wall, such grooves having lateral undercuts or beveled configurations.
Apart from the type of drawer which is manufactured as an integral piece, in particular drawers of plastics material, drawers are still frequently used which are assembled from various parts. Such drawers in most cases are provided with fittings which form a part of the pull-out guide assembly which facilitates extraction and insertion of the drawer from and into the body of the piece of furniture. Modern drawers further have holding means for the front plate which permit adjustment of the position of the front plate after mounting thereof in order to correct the alignment of the drawer with respect to the joints and the sides of the piece of furniture, when the drawer has already been inserted into the body of the piece of furniture.
Lately, metal drawer side walls have been used more frequently. The runner roller of a pull-out guide assembly which is at the side of the drawer can be mounted on such a metal drawer side wall, and also a pull-out flange of the pull-out guide assembly can be integrated in the drawer side wall. In particular in the case of drawers which are used in kitchens, living rooms, etc., it is necessary to coat the metal drawer side walls in view of their aesthetic appearance. A coating of plastics material is generally used since metal is generally considered as being too "cold". It has not been found that insufficient guiding of the drawer in the pull-out guide assembly causes high wear on the outer wall of the drawer where the latter is closest to the furniture side wall.
A drawer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,834 which has side walls of aluminum into which strips of plastics material are inserted.